Candlelight
by jmandina
Summary: A medieval twist to the Teen Titans. Garfield Logan must hunt the witch that pledges his town in order to settle a debt, however what he finds changes everything he thought he knew. BBRae RobStar CyBee KFJinx and more.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured onto the tavern roof with no remorse. Heavy thunder shook the ground while lighting illuminated up the night sky. Mid April was known for it's torrential down pour, however the wet season had hit the small town harder than the year before, drowning all the crops that were depended on to support the majority of the town. The stench of disrepair reeked off of those who choose to seek out alcohol to ease their worries causing the air within to have a heavy, mugging feeling that consumed all. With poverty came disease, terrible ravening disease that took the lives of many across the land. Death was not uncommon for most, and even at that time the common folk were lucky to live past their middle age. However the increased rate of the dead had most convinced that there was something to blame. Or rather someone to blame.

The door to the wood tavern opened with the ring of the bell. A hooded figure entered the threshold with a sigh and a small grunt. With one quick motion the man threw his back his hood and inhaled the smell of within. His golden locks were plastered to his face while his endless green eyes scanned for the appropriate place to bare his presence. With a small smirk he chose a small stool that sat just in fornt of the bar.

The tavern wench greeted the man with a small apologetic smile as she said, "Good evening Mr. Logan. Normal I assume?"

"Hello Kole, yes please." He replied politely, scanning the tavern to inspect it's occupants. To his relief the one who needed his presence most was not to be seen, however that did not mean he was clear of any danger danger.

"Malchior is not here." the woman behind the counter announced placing the beer in front of her regular with a small thud.

"I don't know what your talking about." he bit. The woman was taken aback slightly from his forcefulness causing her blue eyes to drop form his gaze. Instantly his heart sank once his brain realized his mistake. "Sorry Kole." he whispered, running his fingers through his damp hair. "I'm just really behind in my payments and-"

"I understand." she replied kindly placing her small hand on top of his rough palms, "Most around here are in debt, and after the death of your parents the responsibility that was thrown on you was unrealistic. If you weren't struggling I would be worried."

Garfield met her kind eyes and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. "What do I owe ya?" he asked, removing his hand from hers and pulled up his almost empty sachael.

"Nothing." she replied quickly. Garfield's eyebrows furrowed in confusion causing her to explain her actions. "Jericho and I don't expect anything from you. You are our friend."

A warmth began to spread through his cold heart melting away whatever troubles he had brought into the tavern with him. Life had been hard for the poor farmer lately, his parents had only perished recently leaving their mound of debt on his shoulders. The local debt collector was ruthless, demanding the payment in full within the month. It was not that he had not tired to raise the money, however the town had dried up long ago leaving the residents poor and near their breaking point. The normally hopeful and bright farmer had found himself in a hole, a hole with no way out. "Give your husband my thanks. I will pay you two back, I give you my word."

"Of course." she whispered. With a small nod she turned heel and tended those who were now in need for her attention leaving him to his own sorrows. Before too much time passed the doors opened to the tavern with a large bang, earning the attention from all within. Within moments the door way was filled with the local crack doctor, his form shaking and eyes wide in surprise.

"Help me." he whined like the pathetic dog he was. "The dark, take away the dark!"

"Doctor Light, please calm down." Kole said smoothly as she moved to meet the frantic man. "You are scaring my guests."

The thin man reached out, grabbing the small woman's shoulders with a bit of force causing a small squeak to escape her lips. His eyes scanned over her body, taking in her medieval clothes with ease. "The witch." he whispered as his eyes darted to those around him. "The witch she-she conjured the dark. She will end us all!"

"You are hurting me!" Kole whimpered from under his strong grip.

Before another thought could cross Garfield's mind he was out of his stool and neared the scene quickly. With an animistic growl his hands gripped the Doctors and with one strong motion he ripped them from her shoulders. "Enough." he hissed putting space between the two. His bulk form shielded the small woman's frail body protectively and his mouth formed a permeate scowl.

"The witch!" Doctor light cried, leaping for the farmer with one long stride. His fingertips reached for him however failed to meet it's target as Garfield moved just in time from the man to plummet towards the floor. His face made contact with the wood first causing a loud thud to echo through the now quiet tavern. "Mommy" the Doctor whined as he brought his knees to his chest, curling up into a small ball on the cold ground. "Help me Mommy, don't let the dark get me."

"Okay that's enough. Time to go." A stern voice announced from behind. Emerging from seemingly nothing a large from bearing the mark of the crown came forth pulling Doctor Light from the floor and forcing him towards the door. With one harsh throw the man expelled the problem from the tavern and into the pouring rain. "Go get some sleep." he commanded to the darkness and slammed the door shut creating a barrier from him and the outside world.

"Are you okay Kole?" Garfield asked turning to her now shivering body. Her head bobbed indicating that she understood the question, however he needed to ask, "Did he hurt you?"

"No." she whispered, shaking her head side to side. "No, just scarred me is all."

From the corner of his eye he noticed a blond man nearing the two, concern filling his blue eyes. "Jericho." Garfield breathed as the tavern owner pulled Kole into his arms. "There you are." Jericho only nodded, turning towards the back room and guiding his wife towards the safety of their home. The farmer sighed as he took his place at the bar, continuing his drink and hoping for no more distractions.

To his dismay the man with the royal crest took a seat beside him with a small grunt. Garfield didn't bother to acknowledged his presence and waved for another drink from Jericho, who had taken over for his distraught wife. He nodded slightly as a form of appreciation and allowed the cool drink to touch his lips, the sensation danced with is tongue and he allowed it to dull his senses. "I'll have what he's having." the man beside him announced only receiving a nod as a response. As the beer met his hand he smiled and placed his payment on top of the counter. "How long has this place been here?" he asked in hopes to earn some kind of conversation. When nothing came the confusion on his face was almost infuriating.

"He is a mute." Garfield announced. Jericho nodded in appreciation as he tuned heel to continue his work.

"A mute as a tavern owner. I don't think I've ever seen something like that." the man said in a rather friendly tone.

For whatever reason the joyful comment began to crawl under Garfield's tan skin. Heat began to radiate off of him and he slammed his drink on the table with a rather loud bang. "What is that so unheard of in your glorified life in the castle?" Harsh, he knew but the sight of a member of the crown was almost unheard of in the small town. It was the common consistence that the Prince had turned his nose to those under him. Never sending help to the failing cities that occupied his land, allowing thousands to die from the disease that pledged these lands and yet here he was, smugness and all. "He is great at his job and has made one hell of a life for himself, I know it's unheard of from where you stand but-"

"Whoa there buddy." The man eased, holding his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to offend, it was just an observation."

That was when Garfield actually took a look at the man beside him. Dark skin and even darker hair, timidity radiated off of him as if his words hurt him more than he was willing to tell. He offered him a cheesy smile, taking another drink from his beer and brushing off his uncalled for harshness. His perfect clothes were painted green and red, the colors of the crown complete with the yellow crest on the left side of his chest. "I apologize for my intrusive attitude." The farmer nearly whispered, "It is just uncommon to see someone of your stature in a town like this."

"Don't worry, I get that a hostile response from those who just meet me.." he replied calmly, allowing relief to wash over both of them "My names Stone, Victor Stone." His hand extended to his and Garfield generally accepted the offer allowing a small smile to cross his face.

"Garfield Logan."

"Nice to meet ya." Victor replied with a small smile, taking another drink of his beer.

"So what's a knight like you doing in a place like this?"

Victor let out a small surprised chuckle "How do you know I'm a knight."

Garfield extended his finger pointing to the crest that he had planted on his chest, "That's the crowns mark, the shield beneath it shows your status."

"Courageous and smart." Victor replied with a playful push. A warmth began to grow within the farmer, something about this man just seemed...different. He didn't turn his nose towards him like those of the crown he had had the misfortune to actually meet. This man was kind, polite and did not admit the correct amount of smugness for his status.

"Ya ya." he replied as he tried to brush off the compliment like it was nothing. "You just caught me on a good night."

"Oh I would hate to see you on a bad night." he replied jokingly. The air in the room began to lighten up from just the mans presence, his brotherly essence admitted a steady flow of positive energy into the dead air around them. It was almost unheard of, like a unicorn or a dragon. "It looked like that witch did a number on you're towns doctor."

A scoff escaped Garfield's lips "Ya our crack Doctor." he joked poking fun of the ridiculous man that dared to call himself a healer. "That man can't even heal a scrape. He's pathetic and I doubt he actually saw a witch."

"Don't believe in witches?" Victor asked in a rather surprised tone.

A chuckle erupted through his chest, looking towards the noble knight he replied "Oh I do, but I doubt that a man as his stature has enough intelligence to find one, let alone flee away from one."

"Maybe she wanted to send him as a warning." The knight replied with a smirk, "You know the rumor is there's a witch that resides just outside this town, in the forest that runs between here and the castle. The legend is she killed her mother and drank her blood to gain her power. It's said she's unstoppable, that she's the one who released the pledge that's been causing all those deaths" A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. If the legend was true she would have to be one powerful witch and would have to wheeled a lot of dark magic to cause so much damage. "Hell there's even a bounty for her head."

"What?" the farmer asked out of surprise.

Victor raised an curious eyebrow at his enthusiasm. "A bounty. A nobleman's daughter died from the pledge and he is offering $20,000 for her head."

"$20,000?" he asked with a slight intake of air. His companion only nodded as his eyes narrowed out of enthusiasm. Garfield ignored the glare that was thrown toward him and allowed himself to live in the fantasy that had presented itself before him. 20,000. That was enough to pay his debt and buy him a castle, hell enough to make him a royal. Woman, stability and a life actually worth living began to flash before his eyes. Greed began to grow within his belly and he couldn't help the diabolical smirk that began to gown on his lips.

"Don't." Victor bit forcing him out of his idiotic fantasy. Garfield shot him a confused look before the knight took a long drink from his mug, finishing it off completely. "You don't want to become a witch hunter. Not only are witches absolutely dangerous, they can manipulate the strongest men into doing their bidding."

"How? Witches are notoriously hideous right? Dark magic makes you gruesome and-"

"Yes, it is true dark magic eats away beauty, however it has it's effects on the human minds." his words of wisdom did not fall on deaf ears as it seemed the whole tavern had tuned into the conversation at hand. "One moment. One moment of weakness and she will have you under her control like a puppet. It just takes a split second and you will find yourself killing children to drain them of their youth."

A cold sensation ran through Garfield as if winter himself was present in the tavern. The image of all of the children lost through the years were viable just through his thin eyelids, however he didn't give them the opportunity to take over his thoughts. "Then I won't loose focus."

"Oh yeah?" Victor cooed in a sly tone. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"I'd burn her before she gets the opportunity." he replied, almost surprised at how smoothly the comment had left his lips. Death and disparate was never easy for the young orphan, he wasn't even able to kill his farm animals let alone another human being. That was unthinkable, absolutely unthinkable. However...

"Oh yeah, and what if she pleads for you to stop. She begs and cries for you to stop her pain, then what?"

Garfield's gut hit the tavern floor with a loud thump. Begging? Do witches even beg? Yes, they would have to if their life depended on it. Killing something evil was a great fuel but hearing it's cries of pain was a whole other problem in itself. He was a humanist, how did he expect to inflict pain on another living thing. "I-" he started before meeting the knights eyes. No, this had to be done. Until now there had been no other way shown to him and this opportunity had been the ray of light he needed. This was the only path, no matter how gruesome it was. "I would deal with it." he finally answered to the waiting guest.

"Hmm." Victor hummed lightly. "Look you seem like a great guy and I can tell you are desperate for the money for whatever reason and I will not pry." His tone was genuine and the farmer could tell that that there was truth in his words. "So take this." Victor then pulled the bag that he had long forgotten on the floor and pulled out a small dagger compete with the crest of the crown. It's sliver shone in the dim light displaying the worth of it before his eyes. Hand made undoubtedly, expensive and only used for royalty.

Garfield offered the man a concerned look before taking the dagger into his hands. It felt foreign, almost off balanced. Deep in his chest he knew that he would never be worthy for this dagger, never worthy to wheeled it in battle. "I can't-"

"Yes you can." Victor corrected before standing from his stool. "It deflects magic, custom made by the royal healer. If you are going after that witch like I know you are, you are going to need something to cut off her head with."

Garfield shivered causing Victor to laugh hearty. "Yeah you're going to do so well." he mumbled under his breath before placing a brotherly hand on top of his seemingly small shoulder. "Be careful Garfield. Really, think on your feet and trust your gut. You are going to need your wits about you if half of the stories are correct. I want you to live, I really do."

"Thanks." the farmer managed to mummer under his breath.

Victor offered a genuine smile before moving just passed him. Before his form disappeared into the night air he turned and announced, "If you live and are in the area look me up."

"Okay." The farmer almost whispered to the now empty hall way. Turning back to his beer he contemplated his next form of action. In all honesty he had no idea where to start, the dawn grew near and he knew that with the light came the weight of his problems. If he was going to have any hope for a future he needed to do the unthinkable...

He needed to kill the witch.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest was thick, trees seemed to hug one another making it difficult to pass through. The smell of nature was strong and almost suffocating to the young farmer, however within the week he found himself accustomed to his surrounds. Animals were common and although he was out of food within the first few days he made an oath to only survive on berries and roots rather than to take a life of an innocent creature.

Mud and sweat accumulated on his brow as he attempted to push past a pesky bush that blocked his intended path. He grunted out of frustration as he forced the pesky branches into submission. That was when he caught a glimpse of his destination. A small wooden cabin perched between the dense forest, covered with moss and decay, making it apparent that it had been built for years. A cloud of smoke passed through the make shift chimney filing the sky with its sweet smell. Although not conformed every nerve inside of him told him that this was it. This was the witches home.

The sound of the door opening sent the farmer to the ground, hiding within the brush to avoid being seen. Through the branches he could make out a cloaked figure making it's way to down the path. It held a bucket in its hands and with one toss the contents were spread along the grass just a few feet out. Her gaze must have picked up something interesting in the lawn because she soon knelt down to inspect something that was unrecognizable. Frustration clouded the farmers mind as he could not see her face fully. Instinctively he moved back a few sticks to clear his view only causing the pressure to give way with a loud crack.

The witches lifted from her crouched position as she look towards him. His heart fluttered in his chest and his ears ringed with anticipation. He could faintly hear her quickened breath as she took a few steps near him out of concern. His brain cursed his stupidity while the sound of her gaining ground forced his heart to the forest floor. "Hello?" her soft voice called out to him, "Is there someone there?"

He could hear her very carefully placed footsteps and he knew that she had nearly closed the space between them. Sweat and fear seeped through every pour and he was almost positive that she could smell it on him. Her curiosity got the best of the witch as she extended her hand to inspect the foreign sound. A few branches moved from her strength thus disturbing a raven that was nesting just near the farmer. Without warning it flew from beside him causing him to flatten himself further on the dirt. The bird flew towards the sky almost hitting the curious woman who ducked just in time to avoid the collision. A small shriek escaped her lips, breaking her concentration on her unnoticed intruder and she took a few steps back.

A very harsh curse word left her tongue before she turned heel and headed back towards her so called home, saving the young farmer from what he could only assume was his death. With a sigh of relief he rolled onto his back and switched his gaze to the dimming sky. He had done it, he had found the witch that had allured many and now came the hard part. The undying sinking feeling within his gut told him that this was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done. However he could not bring himself to turn back. There was no way he could go back to his poverty stricken town, back to his debt, back to his hopeless life. No. This was his fate, this was what needed to be done.

He knew he needed to wait until the cover of dark to act. He would have to act quick, light the fire against the moss to allow it to consume the whole house. She would burn, however he would have to careful not to let her crisp for he had to have her head for proof. That itself was a feat, and in all honesty he had no idea how to do that. Not that it mattered now, he had at least three hours before sundown to figure it out. Three hours to set a plan, or he hoped it would be a plan. He had never been a planner, that was his parents and not him. He acted on impulse and hopefully that wouldn't be the case tonight because he needed his wits. After all Victor had said it just takes one moment and it's all over.

Nightfall came quickly, the moon was full in the sky and illuminated the forest before him. Stars shone through the darkness as they danced with one another before him. Although it was undoubtedly considered a beautiful night, the farmer could sense a storm brewing. Unnoticeable clouds would soon form around them and cause another downpour. After all, it was always calmest before the storm. His footsteps were silent as he neared the now quiet house. After peeking inside he conformed that there was no movement inside and pulled out his utensils.

His hands shook as he moved the dead leaves around the house to make some kindling. The sticks that he had chosen felt foreign in his hands and he stumbled with them while attempting to put them into position. Finally he managed to begin the grueling process of starting the fire. Time passed and he could feel the blisters that were beginning to surface on his palms. He attempted to ignore the pain and focus on the task at hand but found that the mist around him limited his actions. After what felt like an eternity smoke began to rise from the pile alerting him that is efforts were not in vain. As soon as he noticed the dim red flame his head lowered himself and he began to breath it to life. Slowly the flame rose higher and higher until it moved against the moss, taking its coarse quickly.

He jumped back in a mixture of surprise and shock as the heat touched his soft skin. The fire took form much quicker than he had anticipated and he found that he was taken slightly aback. His body moved quicker than his mind and he soon found himself in front of the house watching his devastating actions. Horror mixed with shame soon flooded his him and he couldn't help but regret what he had done. This so called witch had done nothing to him, and yet here he was burning her house down. Had he really fallen to this level of depression? Did he really need to do this or was there just no other way?

Well it was too late for that.

The flame engulfed the home in no time and he waited for what to come. That was when the sound of a gut wrenching cry of pain ripped through the night sky. His heart began to pound as anther one cry followed the first. Before he had time to react the door to the house burst open reviling the cloaked figure, her form soon ran from the threshold and bolted towards the cover of the trees. His feet reacted as he turned and raced after her ignoring the rain that began to fall against his exposed face.

He could hear his targets foot steps as he pursued her, taking two strides for her one. He was close, and he knew it. Her form zigged and zagged between the trees, obviously in hopes that it would be enough to loose him. Living in the forest gave the witch the upper hand, but he there was no way he was giving up. No, not that easily.

As he neared her he could smell the burnt flesh that she carried with her. She was hurt and that was one thing he could use to his advantage. Closer and closer he neared and before he knew it he reached out towards her and grabbed her cloak. Her body thrashed against his grip nearly pulling free from him, however he was stronger and managed to throw her body on the ground with force.

She rolled against the unforgiving ground until she was on her hands and knees. He wasn't surprised when she began to crawl in attempts to get away from him, however he was surprised that she cried in pain as he placed his grip onto her shoulder. Ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, he pulled against her forcing her to her back. A gasp left her lips as her back shoulders hit the leaves that were scattered beneath her. The farmers hands shook as he reached for the dagger that was attached to his hip and with one swift motion he pulled it from its place. That was when he turned back to her and froze.

The hood to her cloak had fallen back reveling her pale face. The moonlight was almost nonexistent, however the lightening that cracked around them light up their soundings just long enough for him to see something that he had not expected. The so called witch was not ugly as witches are precised, the face that he was looking into was one of beauty. Pure, utter beauty that literally took his breath away.

Moments passed between them as her violet eyes gazed into his. Her black hair plastered against her face, clinging to her sweat with desperation. He was taken aback, out of all the things he had expect from the night, this was just not one of them. "If you are going to do it, then do it."

Her voice surprised him and he soon found that his tongue had become dry. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing made it past his tongue. He could hear the blood as it rushed through his ears and pumped through his veins. This was not her, no this was not the evil witch at lest it couldn't be.

"Are you deaf, just kill me!" her harsh tone echoed against the trees and repelled it back to him. He found himself scatter brained and torn. His eyes closed shut and he shook his head in attempted to clear his thoughts, but to no avail.

"I-I" he whispered mainly to himself. The dagger that was pointed towards his victim shook with uncertainty, one thought managed to push though all the others, this was a mistake. The dagger dropped slightly and confusion crossed the witches face. "I can't."

Her gaze never left his as he slid the dagger back into its rightful place. He ignored the burning sensation against his skin and turned back to her questioning gaze. Soon she attempted to stand, however as soon as pressure was applied to right arm she cried out in horrific pain and crashed back to the ground. Almost immediately he was there, his hand rose to assist her but she flinched away from his touch. "I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered. staring into her frightened face.

"You already did." she bit back harshly. Her hand moved to her upper arm, nursing the burnt clothing that was now soaked with dark red blood. He felt his heart rip within his chest. He was no doctor but he knew that this was bad. Very bad.

"Can't you just heal yourself?" he asked out of desperation.

Anger flashed across her face as the forgotten rain poured on top of them. "What do you think I am?" she growled towards him. "I'm not a healer!"

"Your a witch." he said bluntly, sightly taken aback by her forcefulness. "I mean witches-"

A scoff cut off his words off mid sentence. "Witches what? Heal themselves after being burnt? Take over minds and force you to steal children from their beds?"

"Well-"

"You don't know a damn thing." she whispered, her eyes narrowing at him. Moments passed as he realized how right she was. He didn't know a thing. Not about her, not about anything. He had expected to slay an evil witch and save the town he lived in, and what he found was something else. Something he didn't know how to comprehend.

"I do know we need to get you healed. Do you have anything to help the bleeding?"

"You burnt down my house." she answered bluntly. "Even if I did, it's long gone now."

His stomach twist and turned at her statement and the sound of thunder matched his ragged breaths. Maybe it was out of guilt, or maybe it was out of his sensitive nature but he knew he had to help the woman he hurt. He needed to save her from what he had just done. "The nearest village is at lest a days travel, the kingdom is closer. Only a forth of a day that way." he pointed north towards his now destination. "Let me help you up."

Before his fingers could touch her, her slim form sifted away from him. Her head shook from what he could only assume as fear and doubt, "No." she whispered almost silently. "No, you are just going to kill me. I don't trust you."

"I know." he replied calmly. "I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you one bit but you need to get healed or else you will die form your injuries."

"You burnt my house down, chased me and now you wish me to believe that you what? That you had a change of heart?"

"Yes." he whispered. "Yes, I do."

Thunder and lighting raged on in the night sky as the witch watched him with intensity. Rain drenched the two making it hard to see face any longer. He honestly had no idea to do, he didn't know how to prove his statement but he intended to do whatever it took to right the wrongs he had caused. After a long moment of nothing she finally responded with a small not that he could just barely make out.

His hand extended to her and surprisingly she accepted his gesture with slight hesitation. The need within him grew as every nerve within him was set ablaze by her single touch. As she rose from the ground his voice finally managed to find itself, "My name is Garfield."

"Raven."


	3. Chapter 3

Dew from the late night down pour drenched the trees and grass that surrounded them. Their footsteps were the only noise the forest had to offer while he found their breathing to be shallow and short. He could see her from the corner of his eye struggling to keep up a steady pace, however her wound had settled undoubtedly sending a constant dull pain throughout her moving body. The witch looked terrible, and he couldn't help but notice that she matched the internal hurricane that was raging inside of him.

"Let me help you." He pleaded for what felt like the thousandth time. Instinctively his hand reached out to her, in order to support at least the partial weight of her body, only to have her pull away from his grasp.

"Do not touch me." Raven hissed through her forced breaths, making the farmers stomach to hit the dirt floor. He couldn't help but flinch at her stubbornness, not to mention her harshness.

"I have already told you, that I do not intend to hurt. Only help." A scoff erupted though the thick morning air as the raven haired girl pushed passed him with a bit of force. He knew the tension was strong between them, but he was at a lost at what to do to prove himself. "Please." Garfield soon found himself pleading to the back of his companion. Her from stopped mid stride before turning to face him with wide, judging eyes.

"Please what?" she bit towards him.

"Please, you have got to believe me when I say that I want to help." he whined slightly. Her gaze inspected his drenched from before biting on her bottom lip in thought. Garfield watched as her shoulders slumped and her hands ran through her hair slowly. She looked so defeated, so tired and worn out. Not that that wasn't expected, they had been treading the forest all night, in the rain, at a quick pace that he himself set. It had taken it's toll not only on her, but on the man who carried the heavy weight of his guilt along with them. From previous passages, the farmer knew that the kingdom was a few more hours from their current location however even so close he was unsure how much longer the weakened witch would last on her own. Blood had already seeped through her cloak and down her arm exposing just how wounded she was.

"I wish I could believe you." she whispered softly, almost to herself. "The emotions you are admitting seem genuine and pure, but there is something else within you that frightens me. Something primal and viscous, the same thing that admitted when you ran me down. It is telling me to keep my wits about me."

"You feel my emotions?" The farmer found himself asking before his mind could catch up.

Raven let out a small sight and her head bobbed slightly showing him his answer. "I am gifted with the power of empathy." The words almost felt like poison to his ears, the fact that she could sense his emotions meant he was exposed to her. Unable to hide his feeling, unable to hide anything at all. His mouth opened to respond to her confession, only to close almost immediately from lack of vocalization. "Don't worry." Raven said, snapping him from his almost trance. "Normally I can avoid confrontation, avoid feeling peoples unwanted emotions however in my current state I can hardly control myself."

A moment of silence passed between them before the need to break the tension arose, "So you can like read minds then?"

A snort of amusement came from the woman next to him before she bit sarcastically, "I'm empathetic not telepathic. Believe it or not, there's a difference."

"They sound like the same to me."

Raven shot a death glare his way and her could almost feel the ice storm she was admitting. The only thing he could do is off her a honest, heart warming grin. This his dismay it did not melt her stare and with a huff she turned her gaze to the newly risen sun. As the rays touched her pale face the wetness that still clung to her pours glistened in the new found light. Garfield couldn't help but feel as if his breath was stolen right from his lungs and he could only gawk at her beauty.

The farmer cleared his throat as to break the girls concentration on the unseen before reporting, "We have lost a lot of ground through the night, however the castle is only a few more hours. If you allow me to help you then we should reach the gates quicker."

"How do you plan on entering the castle?" she asked curiously.

Slightly taken aback by the question, the farmer could only reply with, "What?"

"The gates are sure to be guarded. The odd color of my eyes gives away what I am, and there is no chance you could pass as lord so how are we going to get in to the royal palace?" her voice had a slight judging tone that would put any mother to shame.

"I have a plan." he lied almost immediately.

"And that is what specifically?"

"That is for me to worry about." he announced in a smooth voice, taking a few steps near her slumped form and extended a hand. "Now please, take my help." Surprisingly the witch offered a nod in response, reaching out to him and allowing him to carry her weight. The small, minimal contact set his nerves ablaze. It was like nothing he had ever experienced, nor would ever experience. No, it was something else. Almost like magic.

Hours passed in silence and once the sight of the kingdom appeared before them, the witch insisted that she finish the distance without his assistance. Reluctantly he agreed, putting some much needed space between them.

The castle was dressed in the royal colors. Red and green flags draped over the walls vanishing any doubt who the space belong to. It's high walls seemed endless, protecting those inside from what the farmer could only consider, the outside world. It was as if it was another land, everything seemed different about this almost holy place. Smells were different and even the sun seemed to shine brighter on it's large stature. The almost nonexistent city that surrounded the castle consisted of only farms and small shakes, informing them that what the needed would reside inside of the walls.

It was nothing like the lonesome town he considered his home. Once the gate could be made out, so could the beast like gatekeeper that watched over it's entrance. His large stature was only matched by his even larger, red beard that passed his waist band with ease. With only one good green eye, he watched over all those who passed by him. He seemed like an unbreakable brute with no wavering feelings, however the farmer knew looks could be deceiving.

"Hello." Garfield breathed once they had made it to the gate keepers feet. "I am needing to enter the kingdom."

"No." Came the keepers bellowing voice, nearly knocking the bold haired man off his feet. "Commoners are not allowed entrance into the castle."

"Please, we need to see the healer. This woman is hurt, if she is not helped soon then-then." the last bit of information would not pass the tip of his tongue. Death, death is what the witch was sure to find if she was not treated and that is something that he could not fathom. His gaze broke form the keeper and looked over the small hooded frame behind him, the dark red blood that soaked her was still seeping down her arm and onto the dirt floor. She had lost so much blood, it was a wonder that she was still standing, let along of sound mind. "Then she will die." he finally managed to finish in a dead pan tone.

The keepers gaze shifted from the farmer to the witch and back. With a deep breath he answered, "Her distinguished eyes tell me she is of magical decent, she will be fine. From the looks of it she can heal herself." There was a bit of bite to his words as the seeped from his mouth. It was not uncommon for humans to look down on people with magical blood line, they were often seen as inferior and misunderstood, causing a riff in Garfield's plans.

"Please." the blond nearly begged, "I know one of the kings knights, if you could just tell me of his presence then-"

"I said no." The over sized man nearly bellowed, his gaze showing the sternness that his voice already proved. Normally, Garfield would have avoided confrontation such as this, however the guilt that he carried for what he had done to a helpless Raven became his fuel to his persistence.

"I need to speak to Victor Stone." The farmer bit back, loosing what sensibility he had left in him, he pulled the dagger that was attached to his hip and aimed it towards the road block they had occurred. Although his hands shook with uncertainty, his strong heart told him that this was the only way. The dagger rose towards the sky, ready to do his bidding, only to be halted by a frail hand around his wrist.

Turning, he realized that it was the witch who had stopped his intended action. Her violet eyes held sympathy for him and he could feel his heart against his rib cage at their contact. "No." she whispered, "Not like this."

Garfield opened his mouth to respond only to be cut of by the large, almost unforgotten man. "Where did you get that?" he asked harshly.

"Uh-"

"That is the property of the crown. Wheeling that is forbidden unless you are within the kings circle." his voice wavering with uncertainty. Obviously confused, the red bearded man's eyes darted back and forth from his intruders. After a tense moment he grunted and pushed open the steel doors leading into the castle. "You must speak with the King."

"The king?" Garfield repeated in a small voice. No one spoke to the king, not directly at least. He was almost non existent to his people and if the rumors proceeded to him than this was bad. Very bad. The farmer looked to the witch for support, only her face told him she was just as confused as he was. Slowly her hand realized his, allowing his arm to drop back into its rightful place.

"This way." The keeper commanded, gesturing towards the entrance. Garfield nodded as he placed the dagger back into its rightful place in his hip and with one final glace towards Raven, he led them through the door way. Once inside the sound of the steel doors closing caused both of them to jump. With a slight huff, the keeper walked past them, leading the way though the lavished hallway.

Servants and lords watched as the two commoners passed through the intertwining hallways towards the main hall. Their footsteps were all that could be heard in the castle, undoubtedly matching the sound of the farmers racing heart. Finally the three made it to the large double doors that held the throne of the king. The keeper muttered something incomparable and with one push the doors opened reveling the beautiful, large room complete with two velvet chairs on the far wall. Red carpet led their way forward as the image of the King began to come into view.

He was a lot younger than Garfield would have imagined, being no older than he was. His black hair was as dark as the night sky while his piercing eyes were the color of the ocean. His robes were silk, bearing the colors that the kingdom came to defend while his head lacked the crown that a King was sure to wear. Confusion covered his face and as they came just in front of him, his mouth formed a permit scowl at their presence. "Galfore, why have you brought these to to me? What is the meaning of this?" His voice was just as commanding as he looked, echoing against the walls around him and touching the ears of the frightened farmer.

"My King." Galfore greeted as he bowed respectfully. "These two came seeking a healer, the male seems to wheel a dagger belonging to one of your knights."

The Kings face twisted in confusion and with one grunt he stood from his throne. "That is impossible." he corrected, taking a few weary steps towards the three. "Not only is that against my law, none of my knights would willing give up one of their most prized possessions."

"I know how it must sound to you, however what I speak is truthful." With a wave of his hand, Galfore motioned for the farmer to take a step forward. Garfield had not forgotten his place and he bowed once he was neared the King. As he looked up he noticed the Kings undying gaze at him causing to cower slightly.

"Explain yourself." The King commanded.

With a grunt, Garfield cleared his dried throat and attempted to find his voice. "Well-Uh" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. "Victor Stone gave me the dagger for an adventure he warned me not to take. He offered his advise and advised that I would need this to complete what I thought needed to be done."

"And needed to be done?" The dark haired king demanded with his stern voice.

Garfield's stomach dropped, he looked back to the cloaked figure behind him. Shame and embarrassment coursed through his veins and he contemplated his explanation. Finally he decided to continue, "I believed that slaying a witch was what I needed to help my situation at home. He explained that I would need the dagger to-" he paused, dropping his gaze and closing his eyes. The words he needed to continue found themselves tangled in his throat, with one final intake of air he forced them forward. "-to cut off her head."

He didn't need to look to know that the witch behind him had coward at his confession. The weight of his guilt grew ten fold, becoming almost unbearable to hold. The Kings burning gaze darted from him to the woman that had been brought along with him and the air within the large room became thick with anticipation.

After a long moment, the royal continued. "Did you succeed? Did you kill the witch?"

"No." he admitted shamelessly. "No, I burnt down her house, but she was not what I expected. After chasing her down I realized she was deathly hurt and knew I needed to help. So, I brought her here in hopes to see the royal healer."

The King's eyes grew in wonderment, "Is that the witch?" he asked, pointing towards Raven. Garfield nodded slightly, feeling as if he could vanish into the floor from his emotions. The King nodded, his gaze changing to the raven cloaked woman before him. With a small shake of his head, he commanded.

"Seize her."


	4. Chapter 4

A terrible cry erupted through the witch, ripping through the farmer like psychical pain. Large guards held her arms as she thrashed in pain only causing them to tighten their grip. "No." Garfield whimpered in desperation, "No, let her go. She's hurt."

"Why would you bring her here?" The king asked sternly moving from his thrown. "You knew she had a bounty on her head by one of my nobleman and yet you take her to me?"

"I-We needed help." the farmer pleaded, turning to face the king. "She needs help or she will die! She is of no harm to anyone, she-"

"And how, pray tell, do you know she is no harm?" The royal asked quickly, pushing past his guest. "Witches kill people. It's common knowledge, if she dies from her wounds so be it. Just one less witch to-"

"She won't kill anyone." Garfield corrected angerly. Rage and fury began to pool within his stomach as he watched the guards pull at Raven's cloaked self. "She just needs help! Please, we came in peace there is no need for this."

"No need!" the King bellowed moving closer to his now prisoner. "You bring a witch here, to my home and say that there is no need for protection? My arsenal lives here, my friends, my soon to be wife. You put all of them in danger! There is more than a need for this!"

Slowly, the king's gaze broke from the farmers to inspect the witch beside him. Carefully his hand extends in order to tilt her fragile face upward to inspect her closely. Garfield can see his face twisting in what he assumes to be a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Raven looked up to him timidly, her violet iris's dilating in pain, knowing that her end was soon to come. "She is very interesting, I shall give you that. Her eyes tell me that she is from magical decent but her outward appearance does not."

Moments passed agonizingly slow as Garfield watched the King inspect Raven's face with intensity. The thickness within the room grew as the anticipation began to eat the farmer away. Finally the King nodded and released his hold on her allowing her face to drop in defeat. "Take her to the stake."

"No!" Garfield cried, bolting from the space around him towards his newest companion. His body made contact with one of the guards, pushing him away from her injured arm and onto the floor. His arms wrapped around her mid section causing the other guard to drop her hold in confusion. "No, I wont let you hurt her." Garfield breathed as the guards regained their barrings, pulling out their towards in the process.

He pulled Raven closer to his body protectively, the need to save her growing with every passing second. Her dainty arm wrapped around his shoulder and he could feel the blood soaking into his own clothing. This was wrong, all wrong. "Release her!" The guards warned, "Now!"

"No, I can't let you hurt her." The farmer pleaded, pulling her body a few inches back. Adrenalin pumped through every vein in his body as he prepared for what was bound to happen. He wasn't an idiot, he knew he was no match for the kings guards. He was after all, a scrawny farmer but he had no choice. There was no way he was going to let her go without a fight. Not after what he had done, he owed her this much.

"Garfield let me go." Raven whispered from beside him causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Wha-no. I can't let them hurt you." he pleaded, tightening his grip around her waist. "I can't."

"It's okay." she said in a calming voice. "You did all you could, and now there is nothing more you can do. Dyeing for me is pointless, not when you have a full life ahead."

He couldn't believe this. Nothing in his mind was registering correctly as her words whirled around in his head. This had not been his plan. Every action he had done in the past day had only caused not only himself pain, but her pain as well. He felt like a failure, a complete failure. "Raven, no. I-I can't do that."

A small smile graced her perfect face as she shook her head lightly allowing her midnight hair to fall into her face. "You can and must. I have never met a man like you before Garfield. You can do good in this world, I only hope there is more people like you where I'm going."

Pain undoubtedly covered every inch of the farmers face as he felt the guards grip his shoulder. He fought against their touch but lost the battle causing them to rip him from the witch. He could only watch as the guards large hands pulled at her arm only causing her to cry out in pain once again. It was like a nightmare, and no matter how many times he shook his head the image stayed the same. "Raven!" he cried as he stood from his sitting position. Instantly the guards hands were on him once again, forcing him to his chest. "No! Please!" he begged painfully as he was forced to watch the guard drag her injured body away.

"Raven." he whispered so quietly that it could be mistaken as a prayer. It was as if his would was crashing around him, and no one cared enough to save him.

"That is enough!" A shrill voice cried from behind them. Garfield turned to inspect the voice only to see something that would stop even the strongest man in their tracks. There standing in the threshold of the room was was a women dressed in a long periwinkle dress. It's tight form hugged her body that extenuated her features. Her hair was like fire as it draped past her shoulders and onto onto her back, ending just above her buttocks. Her soft facial features fit her tiny body perfectly, her red lips only a shade darker than her perfect cheeks. Everything became complete once his gaze made it to her stunning green eyes.

She was the second most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Princess Kori." The guards gasped, dropping to their knees in the process and forcing Raven to do the same. Garfield could only watch as the men were defeated just by the sight of her.

"Star." The king said in a rather shocked tone. "What in havens name are you doing?"

Her gaze met her Kings, and the fire behind her eyes made even Garfield cringe. "I am saving an innocent life. What are you doing Richard?" she hissed as she passed him stubbornly.

She stopped just in front of the king's prisoner and frowned. Raven's gaze adverted the beautiful woman out of respect only to have the Princess shake her head in disapproval. Slowly she knelt down in front of her and asked, "My friend, are you hurt?"

"Yes Princess." Raven replied in a near nonexistent tone. "I have been burnt." Her head bowed even further as if in shame. The knot in Garfield stomach grew as he explanation touched his ears.

"Please, may I see?" the red haired woman asked, gently. The witches eyes met hers for the first time and there was a short moment of tension before her head nodded in approval. The Princess looked to the guards, "Release her."

"Star, you don't understand! She is a witch, she is dangerous." The king pleaded, placing a gentle hand on his Princess. "Let me take care-"

"No." Star bit, pulling her shoulder away from him. "This woman was willing to give her life to save that man over there." A gesture to Garfield was all he needed to have his heart sink to the marble floor. "Whatever danger you think resides in her, does not. You should not be so quick to judge Dick."

"I am only thinking of your safety my love. She can destroy whole towns, I do not want you to get hurt." The sound of his plea would have tugged at the hardest of hearts. No matter what anger had boiled within the farmer he could not keep it ablaze with an explanation like that.

The Princess did not respond as she turned back to the injured party at hand. "I said release her." she repeated to the guards beside her. The men looked to their king before nodding their head and obeying her command completely.

Princess Kori's eyes softened as the moved over to Raven. She offered a few assuring smile before genitally touching the clasp of her cloak. The witch flinched slightly from her touch causing Kori to pull away slightly. "I won't hurt you friend. What is your name?"

"Raven." the witch whimpered.

"Raven. I am Princess Kori Andres however I am commonly known by my friends as Star. Please, allow me to help you." she reassured softly before gently unclasping her cloak. With one swift motion she allowed the cloak to fall from her shoulders and onto the floor, showing off the tattered cloths that Raven wore under neath.

"Oh dear." Kori whimpered as she inspected her wounded arm. Red blood completely covered her arm while the smell of burnt flesh filled the noses of all in the room causing the guards to cringe. It had gotten worse than Garfield had known, the wound must have kept her in constant pain only to be expanded upon when touched. "You are burnt badly." The princess announced sternly. "Guard, please go and fetch the healer. Tell her I need her at once."

The guard complied immediately, turning heel and heading for the big double doors. The princess watched his form disappear before whispering to Raven, "We will fix you my friend. Our healer is the best in the kingdom, she can be a little unorthodox but she means well."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Raven asked calmly, nursing her injured arm. "I am nothing but a witch why-"

"You are a good person Raven and in the end that is all that matters." she replied quickly. A small smile tugged at the corners of Raven's mouth as a sense of happiness washed over her. "Now." The princess siad as she rose from her position, "Who is the man who brought her to us?"

"I-I am." Garfield answered shyly.

The Princess's lips formed a thin line as if in thought. her gaze traveled up and down his form as if inspecting his worthiness. Her eyes found what she was looking for as she pointed to the dagger extended from his hip. "How did you get that?" she asked calmly.

"Uh-" he mumbled, fumbling with said object in an attempt to pull it from its sling. It's harden steel glimmered in the light of the royal room as he handed the forbidden item to the princess.

Her lips formed a thin line as she inspected the object with a great deal of uncertainty. Garfield could feel his heart as it hammered against his chest, the suspense almost hurt as he wished he could read minds just once. Finally the woman asked, all while never taking her eyes off of the dagger. "Who gave you this?"

"V-Victor Stone." He answered honestly. The beautiful princess's eyebrow rose suspiciously. Her gaze broke the dagger as she looked towards the King, who at this point had been long forgotten by all those around him. His eyes widened at the mention of the name as his mouth gaped open in awe.

"Guards, please retrieve Sir Stone from wherever he may be and bring him to me." The king commanded, dropping his gaze in confusion. The two guards who were previously occupied with the witch nodded their head as they exited the room quickly. The tension that had built in the air thickened at the eerie silence that had surrounded them. The princess sighed slightly as she turned away from the farmer and towards the King.

"Richard, I do believe the man's story." She said, cutting through the space between them. The kings face twisted in a mixture of pain and annoyance and his hands ran through his raven colored hair. "If not the truth, then how did he-"

The princess was cut off by the sound of the doors opening followed by a shrill voice that echoed against the walls of the room. "Why in the world was I pulled away from my mid day activities?" Garfield turned to see a young woman entering the room quickly. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a single braid while bright pink eyes scanned the room curiously. The slim features of her body flattered her cat like features. With height cheek bones and a pointed chin she looked like a fish out of water, obviously not from anywhere the farmer's travels had reached.

"Maiden Jinx, you received my call." the princess replied with a slight smile, ignoring the rudeness that the woman had held for her. "I am in need of your assistance."

"What seems to be the matter?" She asked in a rather harsh tone. "You know that Sir West and I-"

"Yes." the Princess breathed quickly cutting the woman off. "Yes, I know and please give Wally my apologizes but this was an emergency."

The cat like woman's features softened at the tone that was offered to her, with one look around her she let out an anxious sight before taking a few steps forward. "I am at your service." she whispered before noticing the witch on the ground. Slowly she inched towards the terrified woman, cautiously taking in the situation before running in.

"Yes, this woman has been burnt." The princess announced, noticing Jinx's target. "I am afraid that she has lost a lot of blood and is in the need of your help."

With a simple nod the healer knelt down beside the witch and offered a small smile. "Got your self hurt did ya?" she said with a slight joke. Raven only nodded as she too inspected the woman before her. It was obvious that her judgment was conflicted by the healer, even the farmer knew that an unnatural color to the eyes meant magical decent. The origins of the magical healer must have conflicted with those of the royals due to her high status. "Well-" Jinx whined, "Let me see."

Ever so slowly, the witch allowed her arm to be inspected by the healer. Jinx's hands traced the bleeding burns causing Raven to flinch with pain. The only sound in the room was that of dripping blood once the wound was adjusted. A loud 'tisk' noise came from the healer as she shook her head in disapproval. Finally she let out a large sight she announced, "I can heal her, but it won't be pretty."

"Whatever it takes." The princess said as she placed a gentle hand atop of the healers shoulder. The warmth that had lacked within the farmers heart began to grow. Against all odds he had done it, he had helped the woman who he had hurt. Now, all he could do is hope the Princess was true to her word.

"I'm going to need to take her to the infirmary, to where my supplies are." Jinx muttered, moving her hand underneath the witch in order to pull her from the floor she lay. With a winch and a grunt Raven complied to the healers silent command and rose slowly to her feet. Shakily, her grip tightened around her helpers shoulder, holding on for some kind of support.

One, two, three steps they took away until what was happening processed in the farmers mind. "Wait." he commanded, rising to his feet as well. "Wait, I-need to go too- I need-"

"Please friend." The princess replied cutting off the farmer's pleas. "She is in the best hands."

Garfield wanted to believe her. He wanted to look into her emerald eyes and accept the fact that she only meant the best for the witch and that she was indeed in great hands, but he couldn't. Every fiber in his body told him to follow. Told him that he needed to make sure that she was going to be okay because her safety was all that matter. "I can not leave her alone." he whimpered to the only woman who stood between him and the one he hurt the most. "I need to make sure she is okay."

The princess attempted a weak smile before placing a gentle hand on his chest, "You have a good heart, but your fears are irrational. You need to stay here and deal with this." Her other hand rose to offer the cursed dagger back to it's second owner once again. "I assume Victor should be here any second and it is best you are here as well."

The farmers gaze broke just in time to see the witch's form disappear behind the doors of the room. An animistic whine formed within his chest and he was unable to hold it back as it ripped through his whole body. The princess hand dropped from his chest leaving an empty space within him. He was forced to watch as she too soon disappeared through the door, undoubtedly to follow her healer to her infirmary. It hurt, knowing that with each passing second Raven grew further and further away from him, heading deeper into a castle that once fought against them.

Everything was wrong.

And somehow, he knew it was for the best.

His self pity was cut off abruptly by the doors yet again opening to reveal someone who he had not seen in weeks. The one who had put so much faith in him, only to have him fail miserably. There, standing in full uniform stood Victor Stone in all of his glory. His face twisted in confusion as his gaze fell atop of the dirty farmer almost immediately replaced by a sly grin that would put any man to shame. Finally he spoke,

"Well, well. Look who survived."


End file.
